There are a number of known measures to attach single aerators on a gas supply conduit, but most of known solutions comprise complicated attachment such as a threaded pipe connection piece welded onto the gas supply conduit, pipe clamps complicating and raising the price of the holder and the system of the aerator, etc.
Another known measure to attach an aerator to a gas supply conduit is to glue the holder of the aerator to the pipe wall of the gas supply conduit by means of an adhesive. A disadvantage with these glue joints is that they are hard and brittle and if the aerator is subject to high forces, for instance during installation of the aerator assembly in a basin, the glue joint will be damaged and if the aerator completely or partly loosens it is difficult to reattach the aerator to the gas supply conduit. The difficulty lies in that gluing is suitable for factory gluing, i.e. for obtaining an optimal glue joint, controlled environment and suitable fixtures are required. However, normally neither of these is available during installation of the aerator assembly in a basin of a customer. Moreover, gluing is a more or less permanent joint, rendering it more difficult to exchange or add more aerators to the aerator assembly.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,211 an untapped, alternatively a threaded pop rivet is used for joining the gas supply conduit and the aerator. In other words, a pop rivet extends from the inner chamber of the holder to the gas supply chamber, such that gas or air is allowed to flow through the pop rivet. However, there is a great risk that problems arise due to leakage at the interface, and therefore a number of seals are provided in the interface between the aerator and the pipe wall of the gas supply conduit. For detaching the aerator to exchange the same the pop rivet must be destroyed, for instance by drilling the same. However, there is a risk that the gas supply conduit and/or the aerator are damaged during such a measure. If the stiff pop rivet is partly deformed due to external forces on the aerator during installation of the aerator assembly in a basin, there is a substantial risk that the same will leak despite the seal at the interface between the aerator and the gas supply conduit.